Our Choices Led Us Here
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Feeling like there's no way out, Yukie takes her own life and leaves everyone who loved her in complete shock and horror. Will they ever recover from losing her? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Crashing

_**A/N: This story is dark in nature, reader discretion advised.**_

_**January 27th 2016...**_

_Atlas_ by Coldplay was playing through Yukie's earbuds as she was curled up on the couch of her locker room, trying to block out all the repeated words of many people who looked down on her.

_"She'll never make it in life." _

_"That's Mandy's friend? I thought she was stronger than her."_

_"You're so weak, Yukie." _

_"You will never be my daughter." _

_"You've hurt many people, including my daughter." _

_"Go away or I'll call the police." _

_"You're suspended. I was planning to put you and Mandy in the Royal Rumble, but you screwed it up for yourself."_

_"You're not even Tajiri's daughter." _

_"Mandy's better than you. You will never get opportunities in life." _

"SHUT UP!" Yukie shouted through her tears, before she started sobbing quietly.

_'I've tried so hard… so hard… and all I get is nothing back in return. My mother doesn't love me anymore. I'll never meet my real father. Mandy and Finn don't see me anymore… I can't do this anymore!' _Yukie thought to herself, as she was gripping onto her teal hair before looking up at the light up vanity of her locker room.

Standing up, Yukie walked towards it as she looked at herself in the mirror, knowing she was dressed up in her orange and black ring attire which happens to resembles Naruto, along with the cosplay jacket and headband.

_"What is she? A kid playing dress up? And heroes aren't real with the way she loses to Mandy and others." _

Her own tears were smearing her own makeup, before she sat down and pulled out a black spiral notebook that had her ring attire designs and a few pictures that she taped onto the first page. Ripping a few sheets of her spiral notebook, Yukie grabbed her purple pen and started writing.

NXT started off with Finn and Amanda in the ring together as they celebrated the 25 year old's win at the 2016 Royal Rumble with all of the NXT superstars who were out on the ramp.

Yukie would be out there celebrating but her depression had taken over her.

She turned off the TV as she can still hear the NXT crowd chanting _"You deserve it! You deserve it"._

After finishing the letter, Yukie grabbed her Samsung Galaxy S6 and left the locker room.

But as soon as she opened the door, Hunter was standing in front of her.

"I know it's mandatory. But I don't feel good." Yukie responded quietly without looking up at him.

Hunter tried to hug Yukie but she pushed him back.

"Go care about your little girl. She's your shining star along with my damn trainer, aren't they?! You always favor them over everyone else!" Yukie yelled before she left without even looking back.

Once she reached outside of Full Sail University, Yukie closed the door behind as the loud chants were still heard from a distance. Her heart kept hurting her more as she walked away from it all, until she made it to her black Kia Soul and sat down in the driver side of her compact car.

Putting the key in the ignition, Yukie only turn on the radio as it played her playlist from her phone and it started off with the cover song _Titanium_ by Madelyn Bailey.

_'I don't see life here in this business anymore. Not even around me. If they wanted me gone for good, they could've said that instead of trying to cover it up.' _Yukie thought as she had her forehead against the steering wheel. _'Everyone was right… life isn't going to be good. Pain is everywhere. Whether people hide it or not.' _She thought once more before she pulled out a black Zippo lighter which had once belonged to Tajiri as Sumire gave it to her as a small gift.

Standing a clear distance away from her compact car, Yukie left her phone in the Kia Soul before she poured gasoline all over her while having her eyes closed. Once she reeks the smell of gasoline, Yukie was looking around the parking lot making sure that no one was not going to stop her.

_'Well… 27 years of being alive. Was worth it.' _Yukie thought before flicking the lid off of the Zippo lighter and looks back at the front doors of the Full Sails University as more tears ran down her face. _'Thank you.' _She thought more before she dropped the lighter and the flames started to doused her, making her scream out bloody murder until she fallen on the ground and her eyes finally closed once her heart stopped beating.

This was the end of Yukie's depressed life…


	2. Can't Say Goodbye

"Has anyone seen Yukie? She was scheduled to have a match against Carmella tonight." William Regal asked.

Amanda hung up again, Yukie's number having gone straight to voicemail… and then dialed 911.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

"A co-worker didn't show up tonight and no one has seen her, it's worrying us." Amanda explained.

_"Ma'am, in order for us to look for a missing person who is over 18, it takes 48 hours to file for it. I suggest you start looking and ask people for him or her. If it was a child under 18, we would start a search. But until then, wait 48 hours."_

Amanda hung up in disgust and absentmindedly twirled on a highlighted lock of her shoulder length hair, muttering about the cops being incompetent… and then she felt Finn's hands on her shoulders.

"We need to talk alone." Finn responded before they headed to the locker room.

And when he explained what he had found out, Amanda broke down in sobs and Finn held her close to him.

"But there's more that you didn't know…" Finn responded as he pulled out a letter that was from Yukie's locker room.

Amanda opened the letter up and read it.

_'I… I wanted to be like you, ya know. But people always look down at me, including my own mother and sister who got me into trouble. I couldn't take anymore pain while I was on my meds. Everyone was talking about me whenever my back was turned. And… I didn't have no strength to stop it. Not even… the strength anymore to see my husband and 5 year old daughter who was your goddaughter and even idolized you, instead of me as her mother.'_

"She left a man without his wife and a child without her mother…" Amanda managed to say, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"But she did tell me one thing… moments before she gave up, she sent me a text message saying… _'You and Mandy, take care of my daughter.'_." Finn explained.

Amanda saw an enclosed picture of a dark haired man holding a raven haired child, the number on the back… and she dialed it.

But the second it was answered, she had gotten snapped at.

"Who is this?! What the fuck do you want?!"

"Sit down if you're not… something horrific happened." Amanda explained, Jordan going wide eyed on the other end of the phone.

"What's going on? My wife was supposed to be scheduled for a match and they replaced her with some whore." Jordan responded.

"Yukie's gone… she took her own life." Amanda replied, Jordan turning horrified.

"No… are you sure? Yukie's full of life at home with us." Jordan asked as he was trying not to cry.

"She's gone…" Amanda responded as she was still in tears, Jordan immediately remembering her name from a news article 9 years ago about a double murder-suicide.

"Mandy, right? My daughter loves you so much. She told me and her mother that she wanted you to come to her school for show and tell. But when Yukie offered to help out… Sarada made her mother sad by saying no. Just how… how did she die?" Jordan explained before asking.

Amanda was inconsolable again, Jordan realising that it had indeed been a suicide.

"Just how? How did she kill herself, damn it?!" Jordan asked once more before hearing the front door open and close.

"Daddy, I'm home." Sarada called out.

"Sarada, go upstairs to your room for a bit, okay?" Jordan replied, Sarada doing so as Finn held Amanda's LG G Stylo.

"Yukie soaked herself in gasoline and lit herself on fire." Finn responded, brushing his own tears away.

"I can see why… many people looked down at her, but I didn't. She just wanted her friends back. But they moved on. Even the person who treats her like a sister to her, moved on to someone else… you two… and even others broke her heart as she was fitting in." Jordan explained while looking down at his gold wedding band.

He hung up and Finn held Amanda, who was trembling and quiet now.

"He calls her pushing me away as fitting in when all I tried to do is help her?! Who the hell does he think he is?!" Amanda responded lowly and clearly angered, Finn knowing that the grief was hitting her hard.

"Mandy, calm down. Yukie and his daughter are the only things he had left in this world. And I'm sure Yukie doesn't want you to be angry about it." Finn explained.

"She broke their hearts by taking her own life!" Amanda replied angrily through her tears, Finn getting her to rest her head on his right shoulder as he knew she hadn't meant to snap at him and that she was heartbroken at losing another loved one in such a horrific manner.

"I know it's hard… she… she was a damn fool for doing that." Finn responded as he had tears running down his face.

The two held each other after stretching out on the couch, both letting the silence fill up the room.

Hunter checked on the two… and closed the door, walking away… and burying his face in his hands as he cried.

"Damn it, Yukie, why?!" Hunter whispered.

_Never Too Late _by Three Days Grace blared through Amanda's earbuds as she tried to refocus herself, her makeup fixed up after she had calmed down… and she felt a hand on her shoulder before she saw Finn.

"I can't do this, I want to go home." Amanda responded quietly after shutting Spotify off and putting her earbuds away… and Finn holding her hands in his before they left.

When they had gotten ready for sleep, Finn and Amanda were in their bed and Finn lightly brushed Amanda's hair out of her face as he had her arms around Amanda.

Their eyes closed and sleep overtook the two.

_**January 28th 2016…**_

With Defy & Inspire All About That Base base coat on her nails and Defy & Inspire Bridezilla on them after the base coat had dried, Amanda closed up the bottles and made sure that the Ella + Mila soy nail polish remover was closed before throwing away the used paper towel, cotton balls and cotton swabs.

Amanda washed her hands and put the nail polish and remover away, still numb to what had happened the night before and trying to keep her mind off of everything.

When Finn walked downstairs, he pulled Amanda into a hug and they held each other.

"We're gonna hold each other together, Darlin'. No more going through hell alone." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead.

Amanda nodded as tears ran down their faces, Finn cradling her face in his hands.

In times like these, they felt like they only had each other to rely on.


End file.
